


Rejection... and Pudding

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Love is... Pudding [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Chloe has dumped Lucifer as a partner, and what with all the emotional stuff blighting Lucifer's life, it seems like some kind of ending. Dan steps into the breach, and suddenly life takes on a whole new, and left-field meaning.





	1. Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScilesMcCallinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/gifts), [Rulerofyouall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/gifts).



> Okay, I owe chapters on No Fate (kinda stuck in chapter four hell, without having it sound too ooc and frankly too weepy)... and this particular ditty will not leave me alone. Warning, the Douchifer is the whole enchilada... Chloe is confused, Pierce is a creep... the others are themselves, except Maze, who is beyond confused.
> 
> The idea came from the video of Tom and Kevin where Kevin put on lipstick and kissed Tom's chest (all in the cause of the Director's vision)... my brain went to a yay!Douchifer place and nestled there...
> 
> And Ella is going to do what Ella does best, fangirl over the new ship, which kinda burns Chloe's buns.
> 
> There will be fluff, and smut, and pudding, and a happy ending, which everyone is actually down with, and then there's an unexpected part two.

Dan taps in the code and then presses the elevator button for Lucifer’s penthouse. Waits a little impatiently as the elevator rides to a halt and the doors swish open. “Lucifer.” He calls as he steps out, letting the Devil know he’s there.

“Daniel.” The Devil’s voice is soft, melancholy, exactly as it has been when Dan first brought him back to his apartment three weeks ago, after their worlds crashed around them. And Dan can get that, it seems they are all surplus to requirements these days. What with the new dream team in place, and Chloe’s anger with Lucifer. The man himself is sitting at the piano, pretty much where Dan expects to find him, each day, regardless of the time.

Lucifer looks nothing like his usual dapper self. The devil is wearing jeans, a henley, his curls disordered. It’s the way his head turns, that prods a little hole in Dan’s heart. Chloe’s moving on without them, Marcus Pierce is her new partner. Suddenly Lucifer and Dan are on the outside, and Lucifer can’t even look in anymore.

 

It’s strange to Lucifer, that Dan, the Douche, should be the one to care about Lucifer’s feelings. But from that first shared moment three weeks ago, over something as simple as pudding, well Lucifer sees what Chloe saw in Dan. The two rejects are on the outside, together.

It was only Chloe that was angry.

Pierce. Well the man was smug and self-righteous, enjoying Lucifer’s fall from the Detective’s grace.

Falling… after all, that was what Lucifer did.

Dan rests his hand on the devil’s shoulder, gives it a squeeze. Yes, now he knows that Lucifer really is the Devil, and isn’t that something for the books. The one man that Dan has come to know is nothing like the devil has been painted, after everything that has happened, Dan has finally seen what Chloe saw in Lucifer.

There’s a gentleness to the tall man. A kindness that Pierce could never possess, and that’s why Dan believes in Lucifer when he says that Pierce is the world’s first murderer, Cain.

 

It’s strange, Lucifer thinks, he’s sad, true, losing Chloe to Pierce is depressing, but somehow, the last three weeks have perversely been some of the happiest he’s had in a long time. Body Bags marathons, pudding, just the simple act of hanging out, he’s even tried improv again with Dan, they’ve worked out too, although that turned into more of a testosterone pissing contest than actual working out. Supernatural strength doesn’t need work out. But teasing Dan was too good to pass up on.

He thinks back to his words to Dr Linda, all those years ago… hard to believe it was only three, where he called Dan numbingly average. He’s not. That was just Lucifer’s jealousy, curious he can recognise that now.  
“Dan…” He begins, uncertain where he’s going with this, but certain that he needs to move forward, “do you ever wonder why we wasted so much time fighting?”

Dan looks up from his search through Lucifer’s beer fridge, and come to think of it, he’s pretty certain there was no such thing as a beer fridge in the penthouse three weeks ago when they first staggered back here, mutually emotionally buggered and proceeded to drink themselves into a stupor, at least Dan’s was a stupor, he wasn’t certain what Lucifer was… oh right, question…

He looks at Lucifer as though it’s for the very first time, and he sees something. He’s not sure what exactly, but knows that a lot more rides on the answer than appears on the surface. There’s a look in Lucifer’s eyes.

Dan picks up the first bottle his hand lands on, pops the lid, and walks over to Lucifer without taking his eyes from Lucifer’s.

Lucifer stands up, he can’t quite read what is in Dan’s eyes, but it gives him a funny little thrill in the pit of his stomach, which doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, but he’s here, now and he’s going to run with it.  
Dan looks up at him, there’s a naked honesty in Lucifer’s eyes and that matters, so much.

“No, I don’t,” Dan says, “because we’re here now.” They’re so close, Dan only needs to take one step…

Lucifer steps closer, he doesn’t ask _what do you desire?_ , he knows, he hopes he knows.

Dan’s never looked at another man, before Lucifer Morningstar, half the time he’s pissed at him, the other half… He swallows. He wants this, he has no idea why, but he closes that tiny distance between them, leans up, presses his lips to Lucifer’s.

The kiss is deep, passionate, yearning, as Dan’s arms slide around Lucifer’s body, and the tall Devil pulls Dan closer. Wanting turns into needing, and the room slips out of focus, there’s only Dan and Lucifer and this need between them.


	2. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer are in deep.
> 
> Chloe is suspicious.
> 
> Revealing information doesn't go like any one might expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's this old Lynx advert in the UK, Angels Will Fall (actually I was thinking that they would be knocked out of the sky by the sheer scent alone, but that's just me), where this guy has an angel girlfriend, and her impressive wing span causes all sorts of comedic problems, and her halo sets his convertible's roof on fire (perhaps that's why Lucifer always has the Corvette's top down???) anyway, the advert (the long version is on Youtube) has informed a lot of what happens in this story. I have no idea if you had the advert in the US, or even if you have Lynx.... It's deodorant/bodyspray/showergel thing... (back in the days when they were trying to get guys to use one consistent scent instead of a dozen contrasting ones (my old boss, you had a cold you went to stand next to him and sniff, your sinuses were cleared in seconds...)
> 
> Did I say there was another story after this... I lied, there's two.
> 
> The chapter count has gone up, because I know I can't get to the right place in only two, so probably four, maybe three or five, but I've gone in the middle with four....

Dan lay on his back in Lucifer’s giant bed and dozed a little, basking in the afterglow of the most amazing love-making he’d ever participated in.

No, scratch that, his time with Chloe, Trixie’s birth, it was an unfair comparison, and he would never stop missing that time, before he sent it all to shit. But this was different, he was in bed with the actual Devil… no horns, no tail, but a pair of ginormous wings that… well… Dan stroked a hand over the top of the wing that covered him, better than any quilt, the feathers quivered a little, and the Devil they were attached to made a sort of endearing snuffly noise and cuddled closer.

The Devil was a cuddler, and when you stroked his wings, he sort of purred, like a giant cat, and he was probably the most giving, generous lover that Dan’s comparatively limited experience had ever had, he was tender, gentle, sensitive and did some things with his tongue that literally lifted Dan to the stratosphere, yet asked nothing in return. 

Remembering Lucifer’s wrecked expression during the case of the stewardess, how none of his bed partners cared for him, Dan tugged the still sleeping fallen archangel a little closer. Lucifer made another endearing little huff and burrowed right up against Dan. The detective slid his left arm a little more firmly around the devil’s body and his free hand caressed Lucifer’s wing joints, smoothing the small feathers there.

Dan had never considered a same sex love affair, never considered bottoming before, but Lucifer was so patient and so gentle and just so loving… and then he talked Dan through topping. He was an equal opportunity devil, he said.

Still more than half asleep, Dan mused on the reveal, how he’d woken up to wings, and he’d stared at them for the longest time, while his devil slumbered easily beside him, unaware of the quiet freak out right there in his bed.

Lucifer had almost two years to cause them harm, and he never had, he’d even saved Dan’s hide back when they were more enemies than friends, he had saved Chloe, twice, and Trixie from Malcolm Graham, and Dan could respect that. If he thought of the divine aspects of all of this, the image of those terrible scars on Lucifer’s back, and the wrecked look on his devil’s face with the stewardess murder, he hadn’t hurt anybody and he’d been fundamentally hurt by their responses to him.

Maybe it was a little weird, but Dan had the strongest urge to protect his Devil from being hurt again.

So his super-hot (not normally a thing he noticed in a dude, but Lucifer was Lucifer) non-human, wealthy, charismatic boyfriend had wings. Dan thought of the old Lynx advert and chuckled, Lucifer made a kind of protesting noise at the movement, and Dan kissed his forehead.

With a wing covering him, the Devil snoring in his ear, just a little, and possibly even the suggestion of… _was that drool_ … on the pillow next to him, Dan drifted back to sleep, secure in his conviction that he was the luckiest dude alive.

 

Chloe Decker was on a mission. For weeks now she had been bathed in a kind of bliss, she had a beautiful, if troubled boyfriend (who blew hot and cold, but... ), he was attentive, intelligent, something of a rock-star in the department, highly decorated… and…

And she missed her partner.

Her former partner.

Who had partnered up with Dan. Suddenly Dan’s solve rate was up, possibly higher than hers, and they’d been seen together, in the breakroom, consuming pudding, and at first she thought that was kind of adorable, but then Trixie had said that Lucifer was with them when Dan took her to Six Flags, and suddenly Chloe was no longer certain.

Was that knot of jealousy that twisted her gut, that her ex, and Lucifer enjoyed each other’s company.

So she’d rolled up at Lux, pressed the elevator button for the penthouse, and the message on the display asked for the code.

Lucifer had never done that before.

Baffled, she’d retreated.

But Chloe Jane Decker was made of stronger stuff, today she was back, with hope… and suspicion… in her heart. She parked in her usual place, he’d still kept a place for her in the underground structure, entered the club and pressed the button for the elevator.

She stepped inside, pressed the button for the Penthouse… the little digital panel lit up, asking for her code. Chloe paused, she knew Lucifer, or thought she did. All that Devil, supernatural nonsense aside, he was a creature of habit, mostly hedonistic, and she thought she knew how his salacious, and surprisingly sentimental, mind worked.

She typed in her birthdate. Nothing. Trixie’s, he’d never even asked, but Chloe accepted that Lucifer had sources. Still nothing.

She took a deep breath, typed in Dan’s birthdate.

Chloe jumped as the doors swooshed shut, and the elevator started to climb.

 _Why did Lucifer use Dan’s birthdate?_ was all that was on her mind as the elevator seemed to take eternity to reach its destination.

The doors swooshed open, with a quiet ding, announcing her arrival, and Chloe stepped out. For the first time truly uncertain about what she was going to find. Orgy sprang to mind, but the living area was quiet. She moved through the space, her mind taking in peripheral details, such as a pair of glasses and two plates on the counter, Dan’s jacket carelessly thrown upon the couch.

So he was here.

Chloe headed to the master bedroom. There were feathers in the doorway, _not those cosplay wings again_ , Chloe almost kicked them aside, then slipped around them to come to a complete halt at the end of Lucifer’s bed.

Her dazzled brain registered that Dan and Lucifer were there, naked, asleep, tangled up in each other and… she took an involuntary step backward.

Lucifer came awake with a yelp of pain and fright. Dan sat up… Chloe gasped as her brain almost collapsed at the enormity of it all. Her ex-husband was sleeping with the actual Devil and she’d just stepped on one of his wings.

They were both sitting up now, Dan still had one arm around Lucifer’s waist, as Lucifer pulled the damaged wing around so that he could take a closer look.

Dan stroked the top edge of the wing, above the three bent feathers and Lucifer actually whimpered.

Chloe’s legs gave out and she sat down with a noisy thump, in uncontrollable giggles at the look of hurt and confusion on Lucifer’s face.


	3. Changing Fortunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has news. And Chloe is still wondering about everything.

Dan hunkered down behind his computer, just lately things had been really weird with his ex wife, and right now he had a confession to make and he wasn’t even sure how he was going to go about it. He was happy and he didn’t want Chloe to be unhappy, which she shouldn’t be, but Dan honestly didn’t know these days. Chloe was engaged to Marcus Pierce and surely she should be over the moon about that, but it didn’t seem to be the case. 

Dammit, he was so nervous about this, about her reaction.

He looked down at his own left hand, the ring was beautiful, just remembering the night before brought a tender smile to Dan’s face. 

Across the room, Chloe Decker watched her ex-husband, ever since the great wing thing, in which Lucifer’s crazy seemed to be infecting them both, and the discovery that two of the men in her life had found solace in each other, and Dan’s solve rate had officially overtaken hers as Lucifer and Dan were partners now, well Chloe was happy for them, really she was.

She just wished their happiness was a tad less obvious, and maybe the partnership of Espinoza and Morningstar was just a scooch less successful.

She’d even tried to talk about it with Marcus once, then stopped because she realised that it felt wrong talking about Dan and Lucifer to her fiance. 

“Chlo.” Dan was standing in front of her desk, and she realised he’d called her name at least once. 

“Dan, “ she gave her ex husband her full attention, “you wanted to talk to me? “ He looked almost furtive then, but forged on. 

“Yes.” he indicated an empty room behind him, and she followed. 

He shut the door, and she felt inexpressibly irritated by that, “What?” Chloe crossed her arms. 

Dan swallowed, he didn’t want to hurt her, but he needed to tell her, wanted her to share in his happiness. 

He clasped his hands together, left hand over right, just rip the bandaid off… “Chlo, Lucifer and I… We’re engaged.“

For a few seconds Chloe’s brain literally froze. She looked down at her ex-husband’s left hand, at the ring he was sporting, in disbelief, horribly aware that her continued silence was making Dan react somewhat defensively. What that really meant for her own relationship, Chloe slammed and locked her mental closet. They were not going there.

“Erm.. I'm happy for you. “ Her brain was still revolving very slowly but the relief and starburst of happiness on Dan’s face showed that she had somehow managed to give the correct response. Oh God, she was now thinking like Lucifer. NO...NO...NO!

She was happy, she really was, she looked at the goofy fondness on Dan’s face, realised with a pang that somehow he had never quite looked that way with her. And the ring was beautiful, it really was, elegant, yet masculine, modern styling, knowing Lucifer would never skimp on such a token, she had little doubt the ring itself was worth a small fortune. 

Chloe seemed to take it all a lot better than he ever imagined, Dan thought with relief. 

Chloe composed herself. “Congratulations to both of you. “ She was proud of herself, keeping her cool. 

He actually blushed, and somehow he looked even more fondly goofy than before, despite her inability to process what it meant for her, she found herself genuinely happy for them. They had both moved on.

 

Lucifer Morningstar had become accustomed to all sorts of things since landing on earth seven and a half years ago (here he was, measuring time like the Spawn did… now that should never happen), but he had to confess, the sick, tight, twisty feeling in his stomach, that had caused him to avail himself of the precinct facilities three time that morning, was absolutely the worst. Dr Linda had attributed that feeling, when he described it to her to nerves. But the Devil did not get nervous.

So hiding around a corner of a large filing cabinet, watching his beloved fidget, and then make up his mind to beard the dragoness in her den, or at her desk, so to speak, well no, that didn’t make him even slightly nervous.

The dampness of his palms, which he barely refrained from wiping on his impeccably pressed trousers, well that was another matter. Not nerves. So very definitely not nerves.

Dan’s reappearance a few moments later, the obvious relief on his face, had the Devil relaxing with a sigh of breath that he wasn’t even aware he had been holding. Not nerves…

He slipped out of his little corner, the Devil did not lurk.

“Darling…” he began, Dan’s hand closed around his wrist and he was tugged closer, Dan’s lips met his, and the Devil melted. (The Devil does not melt.) (Yes he does).

How long they stood there, the kiss gentle and chaste by their standards, lost in each other, well Lucifer couldn’t have said, and perhaps he didn’t care. The look in those stunning blue/grey eyes looking up into his, well it was as though his world stopped and that was that. It was just him and Dan.

 

Chloe watched them kiss. It wasn’t even as though they were being overt about it, not discrete either, it was as though the world had been reduced to the two of them. She got it, she really did, and the pang in her heart was not jealousy. Lucifer wasn’t right for her, and he’d never committed… she overlooked the part where he had committed to Dan...She was happy with Marcus, really she was.

Lost in each other, lost in her contemplation of the conundrum of her ex-husband and ex-partner, none of them noticed Marcus Pierce.

There was a hard, almost feral look in Cain’s eyes. Sweeping ex-Dan aside, not a problem, getting rid of the Cat Lucifer, almost too easy; but dealing with the fallout from the two losers getting together.. Well Cain was going to have to redouble his efforts to keep Chloe swept off her feet.

He really wasn’t used to having to go to this much trouble. He didn’t like it.


	4. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer move on.

Dan stretched himself a little, and made himself more comfortable on the enormous sun-lounger, it was late afternoon, the sun’s glow a little less fierce, he had the book he had been meaning to read for roughly the last eight months in his hand. His beer was perfectly chilled, and the warm weight of his devilishly hot husband was lying right next to him.

For all that he was feeling relaxed, and comfortable, Dan almost can’t quite believe he’s here. That the beautiful, messed up, fallen archangel/devil with the terrifying host of issues is actually his, literally really his.

That he’s now Daniel Morningstar.

“Lucifer Espinoza.” Dan realised that his devil had stopped making notes in that notebook on his lap, the one with the actual clasp and key, that it’s been put aside, and his Lucifer is watching him.

There’s a softness to his Luce’s smile, the look in his eyes isn’t all about sex, Dan knows the all-about-sex look, and it’s quite, quite different from this. This was warmth and happiness and belonging, and Dan cherished that.

Dan put the novel down. He would get to that much later. He turns on his side to face his husband, hard to believe they’ve only been married twenty-four hours, that this is day two of their two day only honeymoon, thanks to Pierce.

Dan banished Pierce from the back of his mind. This is about his gentle, sweet and deeply insecure devil. He put his hand up to Lucifer’s cheek, looked deep into the guileless brown eyes staring at him with such love and hope, and pressed his lips to Lucifer’s.

In between kisses, holding Lucifer close, Dan whispered “I love you.” He planned to make up for all those times through his long existence where the Devil was not loved, or cared for, but used and cast aside. He puts warmth and love, and a depth of feeling into every utterance. Meaning it most sincerely. Lucifer had not had enough sincerity in his life. Dan means to change that.

Lucifer Morningstar has always been an equal opportunity Devil. By his very nature, dominant, but willing to be submissive with someone who cares, and he’s found that in Daniel. His Daniel. Their love-making is slow and tender, and so very gentle as Dan enters Lucifer, and the devil holds on to the most precious being in his existence, as Dan takes them higher than Lucifer has ever been. Lucifer pours his heart and soul into loving the man who is cherishing him.

Later as the sun sets on their perfect day, they cook dinner together, Dan showing his new husband a taco recipe from Dan’s grandmother, and Lucifer making a pudding of his own design, especially for his husband, and they move around the spacious open plan kitchen in perfect harmony.

After the food’s been eaten, and the wine’s been drunk, and dishes washed, only then do they turn to the problem of Pierce. Lucifer calls him Cain. Dan has no idea how that works, but defers to Lucifer’s judgement on this. As Lucifer concedes that he could have handled a lot of it better than he did.

The discovery that Maze was involved in the entire mess, well that was disappointing to Dan, but under the recent circumstances, hardly a surprise.

All of which leaves them with a problem. Cain is a threat, and all the time he’s in Chloe and Trixie’s lives, that’s an ongoing issue.

Officially, their new home is the penthouse apartment above Lux, that’s the change of address that Dan gave the precinct, but Lucifer’s found them a home, secluded, quiet, a discrete hideaway, nestled in the hills, perfect for them.

It was the Devil shyly showing his new husband the room that Lucifer had had decorated for Trixie, which brought tears to Dan’s eyes, which naturally Lucifer misinterpreted, naturally because tears of joy still didn’t make sense out of Lucifer, so Dan, naturally, had to hug the stuffing out of the Devil and kiss away all that unintentional hurt which led to very interesting sexy times on the rug in the hallway. Dan blushed at the thought. Then shot his devilish hubby the side eye, Lucifer’s look of innocence not fooling him for a moment.

Tomorrow they would go into work, and deal with the issues, but tonight…

Dan took his husband’s hand and tugged him towards the master bedroom, they had tonight, tomorrow could wait.


End file.
